Goodnight, Light
by Kishimojin
Summary: Light is handcuffed to L, and he's going crazy. L drags him around, doesn't sleep normally, eat normally, or bathe normally. But when L agrees to let Light be in charge for one evening, what will happen? Will simply spending some time bring them together?


**Goodnight, Light**

* * *

><p><strong>Explanation:<strong> I'm reposting this story from the dn_kink2 meme on livejournal (dn-kink2(dot)livejournal(dot)com) because I wanted to cancel out some of the fanfics where I just hurt the characters. This is easy-reading, super-sappy fluff.

**Warning:** It's just pointless fluff and a bj.

**Request:**"LxLight, ready-for-bed-ness" by _(Anonymous) :_

_Light has a fetish of sorts for ready-for-bed-ness. Y'know, that feeling when you've cleaned your teeth, got your pyjamas on, turned the lights off and are ready to get all warm under the covers? Okay it couldn't really be described as a fetish, but let's say it gets him in a loving mood. He also thinks L looks really cute/sexy in his pyjamas, or whatever the hell L does wear to bed (at least one of them must have proper pyjamas!) He wants nothing more than to snuggle up with L, and maybe do certain other things with L too. As for those other things, you can keep it mild, e.g. the acceptance of a cuddle, or make it wild and kinky (which would probably create an amusing contrast) - i don't care, just as long as it's something._

Bonus points if L and Light take their showers before bed as opposed to in the morning, so they still have slightly damp hair when they go to bed, and also if the bed is made before they get in.

* * *

><p>After the relief had washed over the adrenalin from the fake execution, Light realized that, all things considered, he was incredibly happy to be out of his prison cell. That feeling lasted for the duration of the walk upstairs when he was handcuffed to Ryuzaki.<p>

Light looked on incredulously as the sullen, sallow man explained the purpose of the cuffs, the five feet of personal space, and the need to keep Light under observation. Misa whined, but Light agreed good-naturedly to the attachment, not wanting to seem suspicious, _even though there was nothing to be suspicious about_.

Though the attachment was somewhat cumbersome, being out of his cell made Light feel high-spirited and happy. He might not be able to walk in the park or play tennis like this... But he couldn't wait to take meals at a proper table, take a hot bath, and sleep in a nice, big, warm bed - even if he would have to share all of those activities. He could think of worse company.

Disappointingly, Ryuzaki declined to eat a full breakfast or lunch, citing a need to work, and (confusingly) lack of hunger. He also put off the suggestion of a bath until the end of the day, when he dismissed it completely in favor of a quick shower. Light brought up the park, not even expecting L to cave, but was interrupted when Matsuda called in with Misa-related news.

The first night was in the hotel, and L didn't sleep. Light stayed on the couch while his partner worked through the night.

The next hotel had a bed, but L used it for surplus equipment, citing a need for more room for the investigation team, and placated Light by telling him that they'd be in the new building in a week, but after three days without a break Light insisted: A full (unsugared)meal, a (boiling hot Japanese) bath, and (8 hours of) sleep (in a clean, well-made bed, with fresh, fluffy pillows and sheets) - one normal night, even if it was together.

It was such a simple request that L had to agree, reluctantly. The next day passed without incident, and with much snacking by the detective, as the two worked in close quarter looking for leads on the Kira case.

"5:00," Light said, "this is about the time that normal people go home."  
>"I thought that wasn't quite common in Japan."<br>"Whatever. Can we just have our night off now?"  
>"For someone so popular, you seem to be quite eager to have me all to yourself. I am sure that you could still call Misa-Misa for a date, of course it would have to be the three of us."<br>"Look, I explained myself. We can't all live like you, I need to relax."  
>"Yes," L drawled, "I suppose it would be convenient if I relaxed. That way Kira could make his moves completely unchecked."<br>Light sputtered, "I'm starting to wonder why you're being so evasive. Is it the bath? Look, we've already showered together, if the water is too hot for you -"  
>"I can't sleep, Light," L interrupted bluntly, with his head turning, owl-like, to face him dead in the eye with a wide-eyed stare.<br>"Ever?"  
>"I don't sleep ever. My mind never stops working," he explained without changing expression.<br>"Well then sleeping can only be good for your health. As you can see, this will not help Kira at all, it will help our side if anything."  
>"If I try to sleep, I just lie awake for hours."<br>"Have you tried-"  
>"Ambien? Yes. It works, but Wattari suggests that I should not take it anymore. He says that it makes me act weird."<br>"...I was going to say counting sheep..."  
>"In either case, I have already agreed. And your request to relax is not out of sorts, I realize that this has been a stressful captivity."<br>"Good," Light smiled, feeling both relieved and annoyed, "let's go get our dinner."

They had a long and multi-coursed meal with fine ingredients and well-selected wines. Wattari, or whoever did the cooking, seemed to be jumping at the chance to use their skills for something other than sweets and pastry.

Since L would not speak in depth about himself or his past, the smalltalk was mostly about Light, but he quickly and skillfully maneuvered the conversation into the subjects of politics, philosophy, world news, and books, in order to arouse the detective's interest.

L spoke well, and with great knowledge on almost every subject which interested Light. Though terse at first, during smalltalk, he warmed and then became comfortable when Light began to show his wit. He became almost animated when the discourse edged close to debate. And though they disagreed on a few things, they both found it pleasant to have a witty and intelligent person to talk to.

It was almost two and a half hours before desert was served, and L was surprised how he didn't find the time excruciating.  
>He still dreaded the shower-room awkwardness and delicate social rules of bathing with Light, and dreaded even more the boring and tortured hours of lying still, wide-awake.<p>

But the scrub-and-scald bath wasn't so bad. It was a close situation, and not without awkwardness. Trying to avert their eyes while they stripped, but not able to avoid seeing everything, as L wondered if it was appropriate to talk, and Light seemed confident that it was inappropriate not to. As Light made his way from the shower to the large soaking tub in the corner of the hotel`s large luxurious bathroom, L could not help but let his glances linger. He wondered if there had been any such `glances` leveled at him.

The hot water relaxed him as L soaked and he became content to just listen to Light's voice continue in the still quiet of the bathroom and lean back, accidentally pulling the chain taught, and re-positioning himself closer to the other, as to keep the chain slack, and rested outside the tub, nice and dry.

Light continued to make a point about the worldwide interest in the Large Hadron Collider indicating the need for Japan to shy away from the sort of funding cuts for the Sciences that the UK and US are levying and put more effort into the KEC and International Linear Collider in order to remain a contender in major scientific breakthroughs in the coming decades. He was really beginning to rattle on, the detective thought, and his voice appeared to be rising in pitch.

"Light, are you... nervous?"  
>"What?" Light asked, seeming taken off guard.<br>"You seem nervous."  
>"I've taken a bath with people before. It was in a public bath on vacation, but -"<br>"Please understand, I make no accusations, I simply recognize the signs of nervousness and wonder why. Your hands are fisted, and your body displays signs of tension, even though I find the water relaxing. Your voice is showing signs of nervousness."  
>Light sighed, and gave up. "Maybe some sleep will calm me down."<p>

Light dried off with a large, soft towel sent from home. Hotel towels are always so stiff. It comforted him to have all of the familiar things with him - his pajamas, his toothbrush, his slippers, his favorite brand of toothpaste, and ergonomic pillow. He had even began to think of L as something warm and familiar - after the past few days spent no more than five feet from each other, how couldn't he? But it was more than that. And becoming Even more after they passed this night.

Light finished toweling off, and put on his pajamas, discovering again how nice it felt to be in full, satiny red bed-clothes, instead of prison sweats, or half a suit, or some such haphazard thing he had been forced to wear. A proper night's sleep required proper clothing, and his favorite pyjamas were soft on his skin, and pleasingly coloured a deep, rich crimson, with wine colored stripes. Even L had been petitioned to wear something other than his jeans and sweater. He wore stark, featureless white linen button-down pajamas.

"With your pale skin, you look kind of like a ghost," Light attempted to joke, "Where did you get those? some kind of institution?"  
>Although it was just teasing, L seemed struck by the remark. "These are... what we all had. Back where I came from," he said, realizing that he had talked about his 'forbidden' past and seeming reproached. Perhaps he was already apologizing for the outfit - he probably didn't know if he ever looked ok, and Light realized that it was the first time that he'd ever seen the detective change clothes.<p>

"You mean, like, your brothers and sisters?" Light tried to recover. But L was mute. His past was a black wall of text, censored out - stricken from the record.  
>"I have a sister," Light said, realizing as the words left his mouth how much he sounded like Matsuda.<p>

Before L could take too long in not answering, Light battered his toothbrush with a thick dob of toothpaste and stuck it in his mouth before anything else could spill out and make him sound dumb. The pale ghost-detective followed suit.

Light brushed his teeth for a full two minutes, just like dentists recommend, and flossed long after L was finished and bored. As he combed and styled his drying hair, he noticed the other looking at him in the mirror, but when their glances met, their eyes darted away.

"Ryuzaki," Light said, on his way out of the bathroom, "I'm sorry for my insensitive joke. Your clothes are normal, and I didn't know I was bringing up your past."  
>"It's nothing Light. Are you going to sleep now? I hope that you don't mind I brought a book for after you fall asleep. I promise to try not to disturb you."<br>"Not just yet. I kind of want to talk a little more. Stay up and... savour this feeling, you know?"  
>"Oh?" L questioned. It wasn't like him to answer with so few words. It was just an invitation to continue, but it seemed somehow expectant.<br>"Yeah, so relaxed," Light stretched to punctuate the words, seemingly not aware of the seductive peek of taught midriff skin that was offered as a bonus in the gesture. "Like I'm clean and fed, and I have everything with me in a nest, and I can just drift off and not worry about anything. My only responsibility is to just dream for eight hours."  
>"That sounds nice," L said, sounding...almost, and inscrutably, disappointed.<br>"Hey, I didn't mean to rub the fact that I can sleep in your face," he apologized.  
>"It's not that, don't worry."<br>"I feel like I should be apologizing."  
>"Please don't. What did you want to talk about?"<br>"Maybe we can find a way to cure your insomnia."  
>"I have had trouble sleeping since I was fifteen. It does not betray too much to tell you that."<br>"Well. I have a trick," Light said, silky smooth.

L noted the change in tone with alarm.

"Oh, Ryuzaki? You're going to be that way? I could tell that you liked me before," Light teased. And true as that was, L was only unable to form an intelligent answer because he was unsure whether or not Light was serious. But the willowy figure in crimson stepped closer to him, and began to pull him through the dimly lit bedroom gently towards the bed. The bed with extra pillows, topped with mints from housekeeping and crisp, clean sheets, with a full glass of water and box of tissues on the nightstand. With no laptops or work in sight.

Light guided him down without a word, clicked off the lamp and smoothly glided in next to him, cradling his body in the spoon position. Ryuzaki just allowed it - there was no negotiation, no verbal sparring or awkwardness, he just had to let it happen, as Light held him tightly and drew up the blankets.

They cuddled softly and wordlessly, in a very intimate and relaxing way, until L began to wonder if Light was asleep. But the other man's wandered L's chest, and downward slowly. He wasn't asking permission, but he was giving plenty of opportunity to voice objection.

There was no objection.

It was a little bit naive of Light to think an orgasm would cure the insomnia, if he even thought that, but L did not object. Not as the seductive suspect's hand slid into his pants, and past his underwear, twining in the wiry curls, and under the hardened shaft to cup his package.

Light nestled his face into the detective's damp hair, as he stroked, feeling in charge for once, and fully in control in his nest - with all of his possessions.

He teased the length to nearly painful hardness before giving in to rhythm, and pulled the covers back, both for cleanliness, and so he could get a look at what was going on.

L's breath quickened as his pants were pulled lower. The air felt cool against the sweat forming on his skin, and in the low light his pale form trembled with desire, as Light made his way lower to administer a few licks, giving way to wet sucking, bobbing his head fast and whipping the pale detective's stomach with his damp locks as he administered skillful, yet overeager oral. The treatment was building warm, glowing pressure in L's groin. He stifled groans and half-whimpers, but could do nothing to slow his breathing.

Light's mouth tired, and he began to pump the spit-slicked shaft with one hand, smiling into L's wide, dark eyes as his pace increased. Their eyes locked for a moment, but L lost it when he smiled that innocent smile, threw his head back and coated Light's hand with a loud, wild shout of the younger man's name.

Light watched as L panted and relaxed, the muscles in his body loosening, as he came down from his orgasm. Light kissed his hip and cleaned his own hand off with a tissue, drank some water, then pulled up the detective's pajama bottoms, and restored the covers back up over them. He nuzzled into L, as he did before, holding him possessively, cuddling gently, feeling the relaxing glow of hominess and rightness in everything now, including his rival.

Everything was perfect in Light's nest now, and, for the next four hours, the insomniac slept.


End file.
